


Forgotten Love

by Lillybet_Holmes



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillybet_Holmes/pseuds/Lillybet_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of a married couple is hit by a car. She wakes up with no memory of her life, and needs all of her wife's help to rediscover herself and their love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of the story I started on AllPoetry and FictionPress around 10yrs ago. I'm hoping to finish it this time.  
> Please read and review. Comments feed the muse :)

Darkness pushed between the cars lining the concrete walls as shadowy fingers caressed the light streaming into the walkways. The scraping of a thrown away newspaper as it slid across the concrete was loud against the air conditioning in the background.

The elevator doors opened, banishing the creeping shadows for a moment. The lone occupant exited the lift while absently removing her jacket and backpack. The jacket was folded neatly before being stuffed unceremoniously into the large compartment of the bag.

The pay station at the lifts provided enough light to see by once the elevator doors closed. A hair tie was pulled from a slender wrist and the long dark hair was pulled into a quick, messy pony tail. A quick search of pants pockets and side pouches on the backpack produced a parking ticket and a credit card.

The parking ticket was quickly paid before a ringing pierced the silence of the building.

"Shit," was barely mumbled before a phone was produced and silenced. "Hi honey," false bravado dripped from the endearment. A sigh at the other end of the connection forced the woman into motion again.

"You better be on your way," the disembodied voice was not amused.

"I am, I just got sidetracked." There was a slight hesitation before a pained, "I'm sorry." The woman stopped at the edge of the walkway and focused completely on the voice coming through the small phone.

Another sigh came through, "Fine."

She let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and sagged gently against the bollard in front of her.

"I love you Alex," The soft words allowed the woman to relax and she began to focus on her surroundings again.

"I love you too," She smiled as the tension left her body.

The line went dead and the phone was stuffed back into a pocket as a key ring was produced from another. Dark brown eyes surveyed the silent car park as hairs prickled at the base of her neck. An uneasy feeling settled now that she was alone. The key ring was slowly wrapped around her hand with the key pointing outwards as a potential weapon and the personal alarm under her pinky.

Alex tried to shake the feeling of eyes on her as a shudder worked down her body. Her penetrating gaze lingered on the shadows closest to her and spread out so that she could glare at all of the hiding places apparent once you started to look. The car park was packed with the Friday night crowd. All of the cars were empty of passengers and dark to her stare. The dull safety lights flickered, only illuminating the drive area so she started her trek to her car in the centre of the road.

Half way to her destination, an engine roared to life behind her. She jumped slightly before cursing her paranoia. She veered to the side to allow the driver to pass. Bright head lights threw her shadow onto the far wall. Alex turned her body slightly as she heard the car approach from behind. Her steps faltered as she checked her distance from the oncoming vehicle.

A deep rumble reverberated from the concrete walls as an accelerator was pressed. A stumble preceded the actual event. A stumble that was a half attempt to turn, to run, to jump, and to side step, all at the same time. A stumble that was met with a bumper bar running into her legs, pushing through her body as it bounced off a windscreen, then rolled across a roof before falling back onto the concrete as the car drove on.

Alex's pain bloomed as she watched tail lights turn down to the next level. Coldness seeped into her limp body. Warmth pooled around her on the concrete.

Struggling with the pain and breathing, she managed to pull her phone back out and press the call button. A fleeting thought of thanks to her company for not being tech savvy enough to have smart phones passed through her mind when all she had to do was press one button.

The motion of bringing the phone to her head was excruciating. As the phone rang, a siren began to pierce the car park with high pitched wails. When the phone was answered the woman took a breath and pushed words past the pain, "I'm sorry Jordy." The effort took it's toll and the grip on the phone slackened as blackness swam at the edges of her vision.

"Al? Is that you?" There was a pause as Jordy waited for a response that was beyond Alex to give. "I forgive you for being late. I can never stay mad at you. Just hurry home."

Jordy's request was also met with no response. The buzzing of the alarm seemed to grow louder in the confined space of the car park.

"Honey?" A worried note entered her soft voice. "What's that noise? Is that your..."

"I love you," Unsure if she had heard, Alex finally let the pain push her into unconsciousness. Her vision narrowed to a crack in the concrete above her. The inky blackness beckoned and she allowed herself to fall into the void.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rewrite of the story I started on AllPoetry and FictionPress around 10yrs ago. I'm hoping to finish it this time.  
> Please read and review. Comments feed the muse :)

Sirens blasted the Friday night party scene as an ambulance barreled through the gaps between the revelers. The quick turns and bumpy roads were taken in stride by the two paramedics inside. They worked quickly and efficiently as the ambulance rolled, and bumped towards the hospital.

Alarms sounded all around them. The driver called back about upcoming turns and times to the hospital. They worked in tandem as a well oiled machine. They traded needles, drips, splints, hand holds, and instructions with hardly a word. As they neared the hospital, they began to load the gurney with everything they would need to roll straight into an emergency bay.

The ambulance pulled to a stop as the back doors flew open and the two pushed off into the ward. A doctor met them and the lead paramedic started the run down. "Alexandra Johnson. 25yrs old." He passed the packet that contained ID and valuables that had already been removed to the attending nurse. "Hit and run in a car park 15min ago." He watched the nurse begin to scribble on a chart as he started the important details. "Compound fracture of the right tib and fib, and fractured right femur. We set the femur on site and braced the whole leg. Internal bleeding apparent in the lower abdomen. Multiple broken ribs, one punctured the right lung and was treated en route. Fractures in the right wrist and elbow. Dislocation of the left shoulder has been stabilised. Head trauma and possible neck injuries. GCS 7."

The group made their way into a room set up for treatment and were joined by more nurses and doctors.

The paramedic continued his run down. "Pulse is 90, BP is 90 over 55. Administered one packet O neg."

"Alexandra, I need you to squeeze my hand." A doctor attempted to rouse her.

"She only responded when we called her Al." The lead paramedic pointed out.

"How'd you find that out Phil?" The nurse taking notes queried.

Phil pulled the mobile phone from his pocket and handed it over to the nurse to put in the packet of Al's things. "Her partner was still waiting on the phone when we got there." They shared a long look. "Gimme that packet back. I'll wait for Jordana in emergency while I fill in the paperwork and finish up shift."

"I'll wait with you." The second paramedic left Al's side to give the doctors room to work. A raised eyebrow was the only response. He shrugged, "How else will you get home?"

"Alright boys, I'll pass on news when I get it." The nurse smiled at them as they left. She threw a comment over her shoulder as she went back to the nurse's station, "Stay out of my chocolates Steve."

The trio chuckled to themselves as they went their separate ways.

The flurry of movement in the emergency rooms was left behind as the paramedics tried to wind down from the adrenaline.


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rewrite of the story I started on AllPoetry and FictionPress around 10yrs ago. I'm hoping to finish it this time.  
> Please read and review. Comments feed the muse :)

A blonde woman jumped out of the taxi in the drop off zone outside Royal Brisbane Hospital. She threw a handful of notes into the front seat as she tossed a thank you over her shoulder. The driver stared after her before counting out the change to leave with the nursing staff.

The black Dr Martens sounded loud over the blonde's labored breathing. Tears still stained her cheeks as she used the sleeve of her hastily collected jacket to wipe her eyes.

The automatic doors parted and she entered a waiting area already crowded with sick and injured people and their families. The uncomfortable looking plastic bucket chairs created a path to the nurse's station.

"I'm looking for Al," A choked sob stuck in her throat and she tried again. "Alexandra Johnson."

"What's your name dear?" The nurse had a gentle tone as she typed the information she already knew and waited patiently for the young woman in front of her to respond.

"Jordana Micheals, ma'am" The manners that had been instilled since birth came through as she tried to collect herself.

"I'm going to press the button to open the door in the corner." The nurse pointed across herself to remain in line with the wall of the nurse's station. "Come through and we'll find a place for you to wait for the doctor."

Jordana gripped the inside of her sleeves and twisted as the implication registered. There was no news that the nurse could pass on. Maybe there was no news at all. What was the doctor going to tell her? Would it be bad? Was Al okay? Was she too late?

"She's in surgery." The nurse interrupted Jordana's runaway thought, the paleness of her cheeks giving away exactly what she had been thinking. "Come through and we'll see what other information we can find."

Unsteady legs carried Jordana to the door as a buzzer indicated it was unlocked. The nurse ushered her to a smaller waiting area with chairs that had more padding but looked only slightly more comfortable than those she'd already passed.

"What flavour sports drink do you like?" The question threw her off so she just stared at the nurse. "Red? Blue?"

"Red ma'am." The words fell from her lips without thought and the nurse disappeared. Jordana stared at the empty space that had previously held a person until her brain comprehended that she was alone.

Alone in a hospital.

Al was in hospital.

Al was alone.

The tears began to fall again and Jordana's head fell forward into her hands as her body curled into her knees.

"Here, you need to drink this." Gentle hands parted the blonde hair that covered her. Small strokes through the mess allowed Jordana to see the nurse from before holding a cup out to her. "It's red." A small smile graced the nurse's features and Jordana was reminded of Al's sister Margaret and the phone calls she still had to make.

"Thank you." She sat up and attempted to wipe her face with her sleeves again. A box of tissues was placed on the seat beside her as she started to sniff. "Thanks." A grimace that passed as a polite smile passed over her features and she cleaned herself up.

The red sports drink actually felt good in her dry mouth and empty stomach. "Not too fast dear." The nurse pushed gently on the cup to stop the guzzling. "You'll make yourself sick."

The cup ended between Jordana's knees and she stared into it's depths as though all of the answers to life's mysteries were held within. Really she just didn't want to face the kind nurse who might be about to break her heart.

"Is she going to die?" The whispered words were torn from deep inside Jordana as she tried to pull herself together.

"I'm going to go back to the desk and make a few calls to see what's happening." The nurse walked backwards a few steps "I'll be right here."

Jordana nodded and turned back to her cup. Now that she was here there was nothing she could do but wait. Wait for news. Wait for the nurses to find the doctors. Wait for the doctors to tell her what's happening.

Wait.

Jordana pulled her phone from her pocket and stared at its surface wondering if she should call anyone. She didn't know anything to be able to tell anyone. She scrolled to Margaret's name and her finger hovered over the call button.

"Jordana?" A voice she recognised caused her to look up from her hands. "Hi," He smiled reassuringly. "I'm Phil," His hand extended and Jordana was standing and taking his hand before she could process the words.

"The guy on the phone?" The confusion was warring with relief. He had been with Al, maybe he could tell her something.

Anything.


	4. Part 4

Margaret arrived at the hospital in a flurry of free flowing clothes that smelt like comfort. Her looks, a more mature version of Al, made Jordana smile. Her hug burst the dam that Jordana had painstakingly built while waiting for her arrival.

The two clung to each other in the small waiting area. Jordana's uncertainty made her cry harder into Margaret's embrace. Margaret's tears fell silently in counterpoint to the animalistic sounds escaping the woman in her arms.

When Jordana found herself being led to a bench seat, she willingly curled into Margaret like a small child seeking comfort. She buried her face in Margaret's shoulder, wrapped her arms around her back and stomach, and brought her legs across her lap. The tears slowed into occasional hiccups and Jordana accepted another cup of unidentified red drink. Margaret opted for blue.

"Hi Mara," Margaret giggled at Jordana's first words since seeing her entry.

"I'm glad to see you too." They shared a smile over the rims of their cups. "No news yet?" The tone was hopeful but scared and Jordana understood Margaret's reticence.

"No. They've been in there for three hours." Jordana stared in the direction that doctors and nurses in this area were constantly moving in and out of as she untangled herself from Margaret.

The doors would open for an instant revealing nothing of the other side except another set of doors.

Margaret glared at the doors.

Jordana moved so that their legs were still touching and pushed on Margaret's shoulder as her glare intensified when the doors opened. "As much as I believe in your super powers, I don't think glaring at the doctors will do us any good."

"I'm not glaring." The glare was turned on Jordana and she quickly threw her hands up in surrender. "I'm worried." Margaret looked at her hands and fidgeted.

Jordana moved in close, "I know." She captured Margaret's hands in hers. "Me too." When Margaret looked up again she made eye contact. "Thank you for coming."

Margaret shook her head as if that was the stupidest thing she'd ever heard. "I love you."

"I love you too," Jordana smiled before settling back into staring at the doors. The silence didn't seem as oppressive with Margaret there. She kept contact with Margaret to try to ground herself and stop from allowing her imagination to bring her all of the different worst case scenarios.

"The ambo's were here until I called you." Jordana glanced to Margaret's profile and was thankful that this conversation would probably not require looking away from the doors they were both guarding.

"Ambo's? With Ally?"

Jordana nodded, "Phil spoke to me when he got to her. I couldn't hang up on her." Jordana's focus on the door wavered as her eyes filled with tears again. "The ambulance got there eight minutes into the phone call, six minutes after I called them."

"They were fast," Margaret squeezed Jordana's hand for support.

"He said she was responding when they got her here." She played with Margaret's hand for a few seconds before looking at her profile again, "That's a good thing." It sounded like a question.

"It is." The tone left no room for argument and Jordana was glad to have the solid presence of Margaret next to her. The woman was a force of nature and stubborn enough to be the only reason required for her little sister to make it through this.


	5. Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rewrite of the story I started on AllPoetry and FictionPress around 10yrs ago. I'm hoping to finish it this time.  
> Please read and review. Comments feed the muse :)

The engagement band felt heavy in her hands. Weighted with expectations. Weighted with all of the emotions of the day.

Jordana's fingers traced the loop lazily, then turned the ring before tracing every scratch and dent in it's surface. The process repeated and she mouthed the words that were engraved inside that circle in time with the rhythmic movements of her fingers. 'All my love.'

More tears pooled and dripped as she impatiently swiped them away. She was sick of this.

Sick of waiting. Sick of crying. Sick of not knowing what was going on. Sick of being helpless.

And she was tired. The day had started early as usual and now it was almost tomorrow. There had been no catching up over a glass of wine (beer for Al) after the work day, there had been no shared dinner, and no snuggles as they fell asleep.

Jordana wanted to climb into bed and go to sleep. She wanted to press the reset button and have another go at today.

She watched the minute hand get closer to the hour mark. She watched as tomorrow silently came.

She turned back to the packet the nurses had given her. All of Al's possessions. Al's wallet (now burdened with Jordana's change from her cab ride to the hospital), her phone, her jewellery, and her keys. The jewellery was just her engagement band, and a tongue bar. She wasn't really fond of jewellery.

Two patent leather shoes came into her vision. A dark blue pant leg rested on top of the laces. "Miss Michaels?"

"Yes officers?" Jordana put everything back in the packet before standing to greet the two officers waiting for her attention.

"I'm Detective Paul Turner and this is Senior Constable Lisa Spring. We'd like to talk to you about the incident this evening with Alexandra Johnson." He was a lot taller than Jordana and he motioned for them to all sit down.

"What happened?" Jordana sat heavily.

"We'd like to hear your version of events first please." Detective Turner sat down beside Jordana as Senior Constable Spring opened a note pad.

"Um, ok." Jordana nodded. She recounted the events of the evening as best she could remember. She felt calm and almost detached as she spoke.

"Please tell me what happened?" Jordana felt her eyes start to sting as she looked away.

Detective Turner took a breath and Jordana tried to brace herself for the news. "We believe Miss Johnson was hit by a car as she walked through the car park. We're still investigating and gathering evidence." He pulled a card from his pocket and wrote some information on it. "This is the case number and our names." Jordana took the card automatically before really looking at it. "If you think of anything please call us."

"You don't know who did it?" Jordana looked back at the card in her hand.

"We're still investigating. Can you think of anyone who might want to harm her?"

"No, not really." She thought back through the last few months, trying to be objective. "I mean, we all make small enemies occasionally but I don't think anyone actually hated Al." The tears came and she tried to reign them in. "She's smart and kind." Jordana stopped talking and covered her mouth in an attempt to keep everything inside.

The police thanked her for her time and left her to mull over the information and wait for news.

She waited for Margaret to return from making phone calls to family and friends. Jordana had been unable to call anyone else while waiting for news about Al.

As Margaret entered through the emergency waiting area, a doctor came through the surgery doors looking expectantly at Jordana.

"Jordana Micheals?" His voice was calm and his eyes were tired.

"Y-yes?" the prospect of what he might say was terrifying but Jordana rose to meet him as Margaret stepped in beside her.

"I'm Doctor Troy Marble. Al's finished in surgery. Can we sit down?" He motioned back towards the slightly comfortable chairs and the small group shuffled back to sit down.

"Is she ok?" The hopeful look on her face couldn't be hidden and Margaret squeezed her hand in support.

"She's in an induced coma." He paused to let this sink in. "She was treated for multiple fractures and internal injuries. Her right leg was badly damaged so we've set the bones and we'll need to rebuild her shin bone in further surgeries. Her right arm was broken in multiple places and we had to implant some rods and pins to connect the bones. Her right lung was punctured by one of her ribs so we have to keep her lung inflated for her." He looked away before starting again, "The head injury has caused swelling in her brain. We won't know the extent of the damage until she wakes up."

"When will you wake her up?" Jordana gripped Margaret's hand as the doctor slumped in his chair a little bit.

"We'll stop the drugs to induce the coma as soon as the swelling is under control. But we don't know what effect the swelling will have on her."

"What are you not saying?" Margaret had leaned forward to ask the question on both of their minds.

"The brain is a very fragile organ and we don't know everything about it. There's a chance that the damage from the swelling is too much and she won't wake up." He quickly continued to try and stem the flow of questions. "There's also a chance that she'll wake up with no ill effects. Or she could be anywhere in the middle of that scale." He looked at his hands before standing again. "We won't know much more until the swelling goes down. I'll be Al's doctor through the whole process." He handed a card to Margaret and one to Jordana, "These are my contact details. Email is the easiest way to get in touch with me if you have any questions or want to arrange some time to talk."

"Can I see her?" Jordana stood to be level with him.

"She's in post op with the nursing staff. It would be best to wait until she's moved to her own room in a few hours."

Jordana was about to argue when the nurse from the front desk came over. "I'll take her up Troy."

The two studied each other for a moment before he once again addressed Jordana and Margaret, "Only one of you in the room at a time with Keth and five minutes is all. She needs rest and the nurse's attention at the moment. No stressors." His face was serious as Jordana swallowed the lump in her throat.

Keth headed towards the double doors that had plagued them and pushed her way through. "Come on ladies, she's waiting for you."

Margaret recovered first and pulled Jordana to follow Keth through winding corridors and swinging doors.


	6. Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rewrite of the story I started on AllPoetry and FictionPress around 10yrs ago. I'm hoping to finish it this time.  
> Please read and review. Comments feed the muse :)

Jordana woke up slowly, arms pushing towards the opposite side of the bed. As she rolled to the other pillow, a slightly musky scent invaded her senses and she smiled lazily.

When her arm automatically sought the source of that scent, there was nothing.

Not yet awake but no longer asleep, Jordana sat up with a groan. "Al?" She called softly to the open door. As she took a breath to call again she remembered.

Sleep fled as memories assaulted her. Memories of a night of nightmares.

A night punctuated with frantic activity and worried pacing, capped by a visit to a comatose Al surrounded by tubes and machines.

A sob tore though her throat at the visual imprinted in her mind.

Battered.

Bruised.

Broken.

Tears flowed freely until they burned like fire. The only sound that escaped her was the whispering of Al's name, over and over, until her mouth tasted like ashes.

Long minutes later, Jordana's breath was coming as sobs into the saturated pillow case. She untangled herself from their white sheet and tried to calm her breathing. Jordana sat up, leaned against the headboard and clutched the bedding in her lap.

“She’s not dead, stop acting like she is.” Was mumbled as nervous fingers played in the creases of the sheets.

"She needs me to be strong." Jordana buried her face in her hands and sat for a few moments, concentrating on her breathing. "Stay strong. Stay positive."

Jordana's eyes felt like sandpaper, her nose was running, her throat was sore and her heart was in a vice that threatened to crank at any moment. But she continued her mantra until she felt calm enough to think.

"Ok." Jordana took a deep breath. She sat up tall as her eyes closed. Her mind raced as she tried to stay in control and not start crying again. "What do I do now?"

"I might be able to help with that." A voice in the doorway snapped Jordana's eyes open. A tall man in a singlet and boxers was standing casually. His arm rested high on the doorframe and dark eyes stared at her from under his dark shaggy hair.

"Kyle." She croaked as her eyes glistened. Tears spilled down her cheeks again and Jordana tried to breathe through this newest onslaught of emotion. She didn't bother to cover her face or wipe the tears away. She stared past Kyle as she tried to take deep, calming breaths.

Kyle crawled onto the bed. He pushed Jordana back down so that he could be the big spoon in a tangled hug. His physical presence and strength was soothing and Jordana felt the calm radiating off him. She gave in to the morning cuddle.

After a few minutes of listening to the ceiling fan spin slowly, Jordana rubbed her cheek along Kyle's inner arm. "Thank you."

"Tea?" Kyle ran his fingers through some loose strands of Jordana's hair as he offered to make the beverage.

"I'd love one." Jordana only occasionally drank coffee and those times were definitely not in the morning. Kyle had similar feelings for the hot beverage and tea was a pleasure the two of them had shared for over 10yrs.

"I'll get breakfast going." Kyle placed a kiss on the back of Jordana's head before easing out of their embrace. "You have a shower." He gently swatted her on the backside before disappearing from the room.

Jordana pulled her large towel from the back of the bathroom door. She stared at the matching towel hanging from Al's hook before turning towards the vanity. All of Al's toiletries were lined up as she'd left them the previous day. Jordana quickly stripped and climbed into the shower. She hurried through her normal morning routine, trying to escape the space.

When she came back into the bedroom she found Al's dirty clothes sitting on top of their laundry basket. She grabbed one of Al's dirty shirts and decided to wear it for breakfast. It smelled of Al and wasn't stained; Kyle wouldn't mind.

Kyle was making bacon, eggs, fried tomatoes and mushrooms for breakfast. The smell was heavenly and it caressed Jordana, making her realise how hungry she was. She picked up her cup of tea and began to sip while watching Kyle cook.

"Margaret rang you?" Curiosity regarding Kyle's presence seemed an easy conversation to navigate at that moment.

Kyle nodded as he started to serve up breakfast. "After she dropped you off." He concentrated on making the servings even as he plated their meals. "I'm glad she rang me." He smiled before moving all the dirty pans and utensils into the sink. Kyle transported the now full and steaming plates to the table. He placed a serving in front of Jordana. "I came over as soon as I could and let myself in." Jordana watched as Kyle grabbed his own cup of tea from beside the stove and moved to sit down at the table. "I slept in the spare room for a while."

He smiled as he started to eat. "Dig in. We can deal with everything else with full bellies at least."

Jordana acknowledged the logic of that statement and silently began eating.


	7. Part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rewrite of the story I started on AllPoetry and FictionPress around 10yrs ago. I'm hoping to finish it this time.  
> Please read and review. Comments feed the muse :)

"Toothbrush." Jordana placed a white toothbrush with neon green accents into the open duffel bag on the bed. The grey duffel was an old sports bag that she'd pulled out of the back of a cupboard. It was worn and faded but sturdy.

"Check." Kyle ticked the last item off the list from his position sprawled across the bed. He tucked the pen into a pocket and folded the list up to stuff into the side pocket of the bag.

"Are you sure about this?" Jordana looked skeptically at the items in the duffel. "I don't even know if she'll be able to wear pyjamas with her arm and leg like that." She patted the bright pink flannelette pyjamas, running her fingers over the soft threads.

"Even if she doesn't need it right now, she'll need this stuff sooner or later." Kyle was confident in his statement. He rolled off the bed and straightened the sheets he'd managed to ruffle.

Jordana studied the clothing she could see in the bag. It was all casual clothes that were Al's favourite or were at least clean.

She drew the zipper closed and folded the handles over, ready to carry. "Ok, weird pregnancy preparation hospital bag ready." She patted the top and let her hand slide away.

"Don't knock the pregnancy prep bag." Kyle quickly grabbed the handles and pulled the bag over his shoulder. "We wouldn't have thought of some of those things."

"Tampons, Kyle. Tampons." She smiled when his immediate and involuntary reaction was to blush.

His cheeks flamed and he tipped his head forward so some of his hair would hide his face. "Gimme a break." Kyle moaned and lightly punched Jordana in the shoulder with his weaker free hand.

"Never." She smiled as she went in for a hug. She was immediately wrapped up in a one armed bear hug. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too, little one." They swayed gently until Kyle stepped out of the hug. "Next, I think we need to..."

Loud banging interrupted the conversation. Before either of them moved, the doorbell was also heard.

"Coming." Jordana shrugged at Kyle as she hurried to the door. A shadow fell across the glass panels in the door before Jordana recognized the figure.

"Mara." Jordana opened the heavy door and threw herself into a hug before Margaret could respond.

"Well then." Margaret whispered as she held Jordana tightly before looking to Kyle. "Are we ready to go?"

"We packed some stuff for Alex." Kyle patted the bag on his shoulder. "I can put this in my car and follow you to the hospital?"

"If it's ok, I'll go in with Margaret." Jordana turned to Kyle with an apologetic look. "We need to make sure everyone knows what's happening and this might be the best chance to do that."

Kyle looked at both women before nodding and moving towards the door. "I'll see you both there."

"Ready?" Margaret gestured to the waiting car. Her daughter, Ellen, waved from her chair on the back seat.

"No." Jordana took a deep breath before collecting her keys, phone and wallet. "Let's go."


	8. Part 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rewrite of the story I started on AllPoetry and FictionPress around 10yrs ago. I'm hoping to finish it this time.  
> Please read and review. Comments feed the muse :)

"Excuse me,” Jordana leaned on the intensive care unit counter and projected her voice to the small office behind.

“Can I help you?” A nurse moved to sit behind the computer. Her dark hair was held back in a severe bun.

Jordana rocked back from the counter. Her sneakers squeaked lightly as her feet twisted in a nervous gesture. “I was told by the people at post-op that Alexandra Johnson has been moved up here?” She hooked her hands over the far edge of the counter and pulled to stretch the back muscles that hadn't had a chance to relax overnight.

“Are you a relative?” The keys rattled as the nurse searched the database.

“Partner,” Jordana nodded in the affirmative. The movement made her bounce slightly.

A puzzled look crossed the nurse's features and her fingers stopped. Hands hovering over the keyboard, she turned her face slowly toward Jordana. “Business partner?”

Jordana smiled at the common misunderstanding. As she rocked back slightly her hair fell over her eyes. “Life partner.”

The nurse's hands dropped to the wrist rest below the keyboard. “You’re not a relative?”

“Not by blood, no.” Jordana dropped her hold on the counter as her face twisted into a puzzled frown.

“I’m sorry Miss. I can’t divulge any information to you.” The nurse stared straight through Jordana for half a second before swiveling in her chair and walking smartly away.

Jordana stood with her mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"No honey, don't press the buttons." Margaret herded Ellen out of the elevator to find Jordana. They had waited in the lobby for the elevator to carry Ellen's tiny legs, instead of using the stairs with Jordana.

“So, where is she goldfish?” Margaret smiled as she held Ellen's hand.

“I…” Margaret looked at Jordana quizzically as she tried to sort through what had just happened. “I don’t know.”

“Did you ask someone?” Margaret's concern was almost a physical comfort.

Jordana's jaw clenched and she looked away as she focused on one statement. “I’m not family.” The words were ground out slowly, feeling like sandpaper in her mouth.

“We’ll see about that.” Margaret's broad shoulders pulled back and she stood to her full height instantly. Ellen moved behind her mum as if knowing not to get in the firing line.

Another nurse wandered out of a room with her head over a clipboard. Mara’s back straightened instantly.

“Oh, hello.” She took a moment to glance around as though something or someone were missing. “Can I help you?” She smiled pleasantly and Jordana took a moment to wonder if that was taught at nursing school; How to Smile at Potential Visitors 101.

“We’re here to see Alexandra Johnson.” Each word was clipped. The anger seemed to drip off Mara’s tongue and sit in the air.

If this nurse noticed, she hid it well. She was a braver woman than most.

Jordana reached out for Margaret and gently held her arm. “It wasn’t her.” An almost imperceptible nod was returned and the rigidity softened slightly. Mara was still mad.

“Are you all family?” She turned and caught up another clipboard from a stand next to the wall.

“Yes.” Mara wasn’t going to let this go so Jordana stood back and let it play out.

“Can I ask what relation?” She leaned toward the computer where the last nurse had been.

“Margaret Kingsley, I’m her older sister. This is my daughter Ellen.” She stopped and turned to scoop the toddler up.

“And I’m Jordana Michaels, Al’s life partner.” Mara waited.

She stopped typing. “Okay then, follow me.”

Jordana sighed in relief but Mara seemed ready to challenge her.

As the nurse walked ahead, she talked. “My name is Betty. I’m going to guess you’re protective of your sisters Mrs Kingsley, but you have nothing to worry about. This hospital is very understanding, and so am I.”

“That’s not how it seemed before you turned up.” Margaret didn't need to be a mind reader to know what had happened before she came up in the elevator. It had happened before.

“I see.” Betty stopped outside a white door with a window. “Please come and see me before you leave and we’ll talk about that some more. If you need anything while you’re visiting, just press the button on the headboard.”

As Betty walked away, Jordana opened the door and looked at her love. All the anxiousness that had been brewing in her fell away when she saw Alex there.


	9. Part 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rewrite of the story I started on AllPoetry and FictionPress around 10yrs ago. I'm hoping to finish it this time.  
> Please read and review. Comments feed the muse :)

“I could like that nurse,” came from outside the room. Mara turned into the doorway and stopped when her eyes focused on Alex. “I almost forgot about all of that,” she gestured toward the multitude of tubes and machinery.

Ellen peaked out from behind her mum as she stepped into the room.

“I didn’t. I dreamed about it all night.” A tear escaped and Jordana quickly wiped it away.

“Aunty Lexi?” Ellen was at the edge of the bed, trying to see her favourite aunty. She looked and sounded scared.

Jordana kneeled down behind Ellen and hugged her to her, “It’s ok honey.” Mara walked to the chair at the head of the bed and sat down. She seemed lost and just stared at Alex blankly.

“Come on, I’ll show you around.” Ellen looked at Jordana peculiarly but took her hand as she stood. “First off, Aunty Lexi got hurt pretty badly because a car hit her. It might take a while for her to get better ok?”

Ellen and Margaret nodded at Jordana to continue.

Jordana walked to the end of the bed and lifted Ellen onto her hip. She pointed to the stuff around Alex’s leg. “This is to help the bones in her leg heal.” She put her gently down on the bed next to it. “You can’t touch it because it needs to stay clean.”

“Who cleans it?” Her hand hovered over the brace and gauze but she was careful not to touch it.

“The nice nurse who walked us here.” Pointing back to Alex’s leg, “That will take a long time to heal and she won’t be able to walk until it’s better. When it’s better, you might have to help us teach her to walk again because it’ll be very weak.”

“What’s that?” Ellen pointed to the machine on the other side of the bed. The screen changed constantly and wires seemed to come out of it everywhere. She started to manoeuvre herself gently toward this new toy.

“That tells the nurses how fast her heart is beating. It lets them know if the blood is going everywhere it should and tells them if she’s breathing enough.”

“Oh.” She stared at the machine for a while and reached out to trace the line on the screen. “What’s that?”

“That’s Aunty Lexi’s heartbeat, see?” Jordana picked Ellen up and positioned her higher on the bed before placing her hand over Alex’s heart. “Just be careful where you sit. Her arm is hurt like her leg, ok?”

She nodded but Jordana kept her hands on Ellen's hips because she was completely engrossed in matching the on-screen pattern to Alex’s heartbeat. Mara smiled at her baby but stayed quiet.

“Since that one looks after her heart, this one looks after her head.” Jordana steered Ellen toward the tubes on the machine closest to Alex’s head.

“She hurt her face,” Ellen stroked gently across the bandages.

“Yeah, Ella-Bella. She had to get that fixed too.”

“Watch out sweetie,” Mara leaned forward to catch Ellen’s hands. The youngster looked up with wide eyes. “You need to be very, very gentle, okay?”

“Gentle.”

“That’s right, Ellie.” Mara moved the chair she was sitting in closer to the bed. “How about you sit on mummy’s lap and watch Aunty Lexi sleep?”

“Okay,” Ellen turned out of Jordana's grip and fell into Margaret’s lap. She climbed up and kissed her mum’s cheek as Jordana collected a chair from near the door.

She parked the chair beside Mara and Ellen, and within reach of Alex. Jordana tucked her left hand inside Alex’s and took comfort from the warmth there. While she stroked her thumb over the back of Alex’s hand, she felt Ellen start to play with the fingers of her right hand.

Jordana leaned her head on Mara’s shoulder to settle in.

The machines around them hissed and beeped at their silent watchers.


	10. Part 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rewrite of the story I started on AllPoetry and FictionPress around 10yrs ago. I'm hoping to finish it this time.  
> Please read and review. Comments feed the muse :)

Darkness.

Thick and heavy.

Silence broken by strong, steady breathing.

A woman's eyes opened slowly but saw nothing. Her mouth formed words but no sounds.

Fear set in.

Panic.

She started to thrash. Arms and legs thrown about without thought. Head shaking side to side. Mouth and eyes wide with fear.

The movement slowly ended as she became tired. But the breathing continued in harsh panting gasps.

The woman closed her eyes and concentrated on steadying her breathing. The panic started to fade.

As she settled, soft sounds penetrated the darkness.

A rhythmic beeping in the distance.

Whispered words that were too soft to understand.

The woman opened her eyes and again saw the nothing she was surrounded by. Slowly, the gray stillness of morning before the first rays of sun settled on the area.

"Hello?" Her voice penetrated the stillness.

"Please. Hello?" A deep feeling of loneliness settled.

"Can anyone hear me?" There were no answers from the shadows.

"Alright Alex, now what?" She whispered to herself.

Alex became aware that she was upright. She started to walk, hoping it would lead somewhere. As she walked, she watched her feet land on nothing but felt the jolt every time her foot hit the 'ground'.

"I'm dreaming." She stopped walking and closed her eyes. She tried to conjure up an image of a picnic on a soft fleece blanket in the middle of the house. Wine and crackers and chocolate littered the blanket. When she opened her eyes, she was still in the gray emptiness.

"With no control over what I dream about." Alex sighed.

Standing calmly in the dim light, she could hear the soft whispering again. She started to walk towards it, knowing that it was something very important. As she walked, darkness seemed to close in. Walking became harder as her legs began to hurt. She felt pain in her stomach and in her arms.

She stopped. The words were clearer but she still felt like she was hearing them through water.

Her throat felt scratchy and sore. Her head started to ache and her body felt heavy.

She lay down again and closed her eyes.

A name fell from her lips as she fell back into the darkness of sleep.

"Jordy."


End file.
